


[Podfic] If I Profane

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Shakespeare Quotations, Using Shakespeare As An Excuse to Make Out, link to youtube, part 1 of ineffable Shakespeare, the other arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: After their sixth showing of Romeo and Juliet, Aziraphale and Crowley drink and argue about the play and, eventually, Crowley comes up with an idea.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to Youtube address.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] If I Profane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waywarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if i profane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811080) by [Waywarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder). 
  * Inspired by [if i profane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811080) by [Waywarder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywarder/pseuds/Waywarder). 



Please see links below for the podfic, which is hosted on Youtube as well as GoogleDrive:

Youtube Link: https://youtu.be/bHKlJPF-ViM

or 

[Youtube Hyperlink: If I Profane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHKlJPF-ViM)

or  
GoogleDrive Link: https://drive.google.com/file/d/18e3C8hr5hCtV9XEfK66tVuLCnzWUzdFf/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: If I Profane](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18e3C8hr5hCtV9XEfK66tVuLCnzWUzdFf/view?usp=sharing)

or

Anchor Link: https://anchor.fm/sky-asimaru/episodes/If-I-Profane-Good-Omens-podfic-ek4s9j

[Anchor Hyperlink: If I Profane](https://anchor.fm/sky-asimaru/episodes/If-I-Profane-Good-Omens-podfic-ek4s9j)

Comments are much appreciated :) I had a lot of fun with this one. Thank you to Waywarder for giving me the ok to act out this fanfiction! _"All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players."_ \- You wrote a fantastic fic, my friend! May you continue to write many more!

Respectfully,

-SkyAsimaru


End file.
